1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fluid mixing device. Specially, the present invention is directed to a fluid mixing device for optionally mixing three different fluids.
2. Description of Related Art
In the chemical reaction, the uniformity of mixing in fluids is an important factor for the completeness of the reaction. On the other hand, when two fluid phases are mixed, it is also desired to allow two fluid phases uniform or contact each other completely. U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,318 discloses an apparatus for mixing liquids comprising a pipe for flowing a process liquid. It can be observed along the direction of the flow that a bore of the pipe is narrowed to form a throat and a portion downstream of the throat is wider than the throat. Further, lots of nozzles are positioned around the periphery of the pipe and open into the pipe. The feed liquid can be mixed into the process liquid through these nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,367 discloses a device for mixing fluids comprising a first fluid feed tube whereas lots of channels are disposed around an outlet of the first fluid feed tube. The second fluid spouts toward the center to conduct the first mixing with the first fluid through these channels. The second mixing is conducted due to the fluid impact reflection in the concave disc positioned below the first fluid feed tube. However, although such technology may achieve a fast and uniform mixing effect, the vibration is more likely to happen because of the high second fluid spouting velocity and the huge impact against the dish. Moreover, when the second fluid is easy to condense or has high viscosity, the recourse is put off or the driving force is insufficient as a result of the pluuged channels, and then the difficulties of maintenance and cleanness works will increase.
Chinese Patent No. 102399188 discloses a method for preparing caprolactam by conducting the transposition reaction of cyclohexanone oxime in a hypergravity reactor. Compared with a conventional static mixer, it may have a better mixing efficiency and also consumes more energy.
Chinese Patent No. 103007869 discloses a three liquid phase material feeding nozzle comprising a first liquid feeding tube. The second flow spouts toward the center for mixing via a plurality of channel openings surrounding the periphery of the tube. Subsequently, the second flow flows along the original feeding direction, and be dispersed a ring type by the columnar stopper. Thereafter, the third flow spouts toward the center for mixing via a plurality of channel openings surrounding the periphery of the tube, and then conducts to mix the liquids again. However, the mixing efficiency for such mixing method still needs to be improved.